


Be Still

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck at Grimmauld, Sirius just wants to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still

Remus watched as Sirius paced across the living room. One foot slapped down in front of the next, until Sirius was close enough to the sidewall to touch. Then he’d spin, all violent energy and close-to-flailing limbs, and storm off toward the opposite wall. His path avoided both couch and coffee table, but he still was able to brush a hand over Remus’ shoulder with every pass.

After a half hour, maybe three quarters of one, Remus captured Sirius’ hand as it fluttered over his shoulder. “Sirius.”

“Remus.”

Remus’ eyes slid shut, a long-suffering sigh escaping his lips. “Sit.”

With popping joints and a groan over stiff limbs, Sirius sat down next to Remus – too close, with thighs and arms and shoulders touching, though Remus didn’t move away.

There was a moment of blessed stillness, but only a moment. Then Sirius was twitching, moving, squirming next to Remus: fiddling with his fingers, tugging at his jumper, rubbing toes against his ankle. “If I could just get out for a day-”

Remus didn’t contradict him. They’d had this argument too many times for him to bother. Instead, he clasped Sirius’ hand between both of his own, arresting its movements for just a moment. “When the war is over, we’ll holiday somewhere warm.”

“Yeah?”

Remus hummed. “With white sand, and blue skies. Green oceans and fruity drinks.”

His head dropped to Remus’ shoulder. “I want watermelon. Merlin, it’s been a lifetime. Remember? Watermelon at the Potters’ every summer?”

“You spit seeds in my hair ‘til I had enough and either hexed or snogged you.”

“I liked the snogging better.”

Remus sighed, bringing a hand up to stroke Sirius’ hair, while keeping the other twined with Sirius’ own. His thumb rubbed soothing patterns on the Azkaban-abused skin. “Me too.”

  
  
  
Credit to [](http://dogsunderfoot.livejournal.com/profile)[**dogsunderfoot**](http://dogsunderfoot.livejournal.com/) for the banner, [](http://epithalamium.livejournal.com/profile)[**epithalamium**](http://epithalamium.livejournal.com/) for the artwork.  


 


End file.
